Poised Emperor Reseus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51257 |no = 1673 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 260 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 43 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 59, 63, 94, 98, 102, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199 |normal_distribute = 7, 3, 10, 6, 4, 25, 13, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 94, 98, 102, 106, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 7, 4, 3, 2, 16, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 6, 3, 3, 2, 2, 12, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217, 220, 223, 226 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 11, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A land composed of numerous, conservative tribes like the Savat People, the Sama Kingdom was uniquely resistant to reforms and modernization. Had Reseus, firstborn prince of Sama, ascended to the throne earlier, he might have led the nation to rebuild its navy before the God Army's invasion. Had he succeeded in that endeavor, the Sama Kingdom's military would have been undeniably far superior to its actual state. After the restoration of its navy, Sama likely would have utilized its coastal position to coordinate with and unite nations against the God Army. |summon = I will gladly sacrifice my body, if it gives humanity a future! I will never lay down my blade! |fusion = All true-hearted souls, gather under my sword's protection! We will become the light in the darkness! |evolution = My sword does not fight for Sama alone. It fights to save the world! I am happy to fight for you, my friend! |hp_base = 6326 |atk_base = 2772 |def_base = 2430 |rec_base = 2224 |hp_lord = 8225 |atk_lord = 3476 |def_lord = 3023 |rec_lord = 2776 |hp_anima = 9342 |rec_anima = 2478 |atk_breaker = 3774 |def_breaker = 2725 |def_guardian = 3321 |rec_guardian = 2627 |def_oracle = 2874 |rec_oracle = 3223 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Righteous Rule |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, raises normal hit amount, negates elemental damage & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-50% extra damage, 50% damage total) & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bb = Lofty Sting |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & negates elemental damage for 1 turn |bbnote = +2 to each normal hit (20% extra damage, 120% damage total) & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Marvelous Wielder |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & negates elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = +2 to each normal hit (20% extra damage, 120% damage total), 30% crit chance of 60% extra spark damage & fills 400 OD |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Glorious Exaltation |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, +3 hits (100% extra damage, 200% damage total), fills 50 BC & restores 100% damage when hit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Harmonious Strength |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & raises normal hit amount |esnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining & +1 to each normal hit |evofrom = 51256 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 25 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill2_1_note = +1 to each normal hit (+20% extra damage, 120% damage total) |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Boosts damage of BB/SBB's normal hit amount raise effect |omniskill5_2_note = +20% extra damage, 140% damage total |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's normal attack hits all foes effect for 3 turns effect |omniskill5_4_note = +20% damage, 120% damage total |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 180% Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 80% Def to Atk |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Reseus2 }}